criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
James Eckhouse
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois |family = Sheila Kiliher Walsh Zander Eckhouse James Gabriel Eckhouse |yearsactive= 1982-present }}James Hays Eckhouse is an American actor best known for his role as Jim Walsh in the hit teen drama series Beverly Hills, 90210. Biography Eckhouse was born on February 14, 1955, in Chicago, Illinois. The names of Eckhouse's parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Eckhouse graduated from the New Trier High School in 1972, and briefly attended the Massachusetts Institute of Technology before eventually becoming an actor. Eckhouse got his first on-screen role in 1982, when he was cast as a Costume Clerk in the soap opera series Another World. Eckhouse got his first major role in 1990, when he was first cast as Jim Walsh, the father of main protagonists Brandon and Brenda Walsh, for 146 episodes of the hit teen drama series Beverly Hills, 90210. Since then, Eckhouse has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Code Black, Castle, NCIS, Major Crimes, The Boy on the Train, Batman Beyond, Joseph, King of Dreams, Cathedral, Malevolent, Without a Trace, In Plain Sight, The Good Wife, Station 19, The Avengers, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Eckhouse portrayed Mr. Corbett, a man whose daughter was murdered by Brian Matloff, in the Season Three episode "Tabula Rasa". Filmography *Dear Chickens (2018) - Doctor Friedman *The Affair (2018) - Fertility Specialist *Code Black (2018) - Mr. Berlinger *Station 19 (2018) - Pete Sorenson *NCIS (2018) - Fred Cabrisio *High & Mighty - 7 episodes (2017) - Knotts *Plea (2017) - Judge Bannerman *Alexander IRL (2017) - Arthur *The Engagement Clause (2016) - Mark Tate *Dead Awake (2016) - Mr. Bowman *The Boy on the Train (2016) - Roger *American Experience (2016) - Doctor Willard Bliss *Major Crimes (2015) - George Clark *Castle (2015) - Gene Vogel *happySADhappy (2014) - Jack *NCIS: New Orleans (2014) - Doctor Mitchell Hufcutt *Paulie (2013) - Eric *Masters of Sex - 2 episodes (2013) - Doctor Chuck Ingram *Days of Our Lives - 10 episodes (2013) - Judge Sims *The Good Mother (2013) - Doctor Cullen *Futurestates (2013) - Will *Shotgun Wedding (2013) - Philip 'Flip' Milton *Second Chances (2013) - Doctor Coleman *The Avengers (2012) - Senator Boynton *CSI: Miami (2012) - Dan Toring *The Big Bris (2011) - Morty *The Good Wife - 2 episodes (2011) - Walter Kermani *Harry's Law (2011) - Leland Parks *Love's Resounding Courage (2011) - Mr. Harris *The Purple Hat (2010) - The Man *In Plain Sight (2010) - Josh Becker *Southland (2010) - Doctor *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2001-2009) - Paul Trent/Hank Marlowe *Love at First Hiccup (2009) - Christian *Weak Species (2009) - George's Dad *Wake (2009) - Mr. Williams *Extreme Movie (2008) - Jessica's Dad *Criminal Minds - "Tabula Rasa" (2008) TV episode - Mr. Corbett *Half-Life (2008) - Richard Parker *Las Vegas - 2 episodes (2004-2007) - Cy Lipshitz/Tolliver *The Erogenous Zone (2007) - Doctor Wheeler *Crossing the Line (2007) - Dave *Nip/Tuck (2006) - Doctor Schwartz *Jericho (2006) - Scott Rennie *Commander in Chief (2006) - Paul Vitagliano *Jimmy and Judy (2006) - Jimmy's Dad *Crossing Jordan (2006) - Mr. Cartland *Medium (2006) - Doctor Gromada *Close to Home (2005) - Matt Doretzky *Boston Legal (2005) - Doctor Adam Carter *Guess Who (2005) - Workman #1 *Jack & Bobby (2004) - Richard Kramer *A Cinderella Story (2004) - Mr. Farrell *Without a Trace (2004) - Charles Huffman *The Sure Hand of God (2004) - Benny Ballard *The District (2004) - Congressman Grant Kingsley *The Practice (2004) - Attorney Anthony Selig *Judging Amy (2003) - Attorney Waters *The Lyon's Den (2003) - Leonard Weaver *Hack (2003) - Anthony Lewis Sparks *Cathedral (2002) - Ed *Robbery Homicide Division (2002) - Frank Van Pelt *The Agency (2002) - Deputy Chief of White House Security Group *Malevolent (2002) - Polygraph Technician Dorland (uncredited) *The West Wing (2002) - Representative Bud Wachtell *Any Day Now (2002) - Mr. Greenburg *Strong Medicine (2001) - Rabbi Yaverbaum *Touched by an Angel (2001) - Brad *The Division (2001) - Unknown Character *Ally McBeal (2001) - Attorney *Batman Beyond (2000) - Zacharias (voice) *Once and Again - 4 episodes (1999-2000) - Lloyd Lloyd *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Potiphar (voice) *Jingle Bells (1999) - Dad (voice) *Snoops (1999) - Michael Zindler *Chicken Soup for the Soul (1999) - Unknown Character *Family Law (1999) - Richard Hershey *Nash Bridges (1999) - Mark Hicks *The Learning Curve (1999) - Mr. Stevens *Judgment Day (1999) - Colonel Thomas 'Tom' Keller *Chicago Hope - 2 episodes (1996-1998) - Jerry Kleiman/Peter Morissey *One True Thing (1998) - District Attorney *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 146 episodes (1990-1998) - Jim Walsh *Dharma & Greg (1997) - Andy *Intimate Betrayal (1996) - Paul *Terminal (1996) - Doctor Maxwell *The Marshal (1995) - Al Kelly *Spring Fling! (1995) - George *Junior (1994- Ned Sneller *Burke's Law (1994) - Eric Reade *Moment of Truth: Why My Daughter? (1993) - Sergeant Jack Powell *Leaving Normal (1992) - Rich *Defending Your Life (1991) - Jeep Owner *WIOU (1990) - Bob Lorwin *Sisters (1990) - Mark *In the Best Interest of the Child (1990) - Chilton *Equal Justice (1990) - Defense Attorney *Capital News (1990) - Unknown Character *Matlock (1989) - Brian Davis *Fat Man and Little Boy (1989) - Robert Harper *CBS Summer Playhouse - 2 episodes (1987-1989) - David/Max Galpin *Thirtysomething (1989) - Jerry Kravitz *The Christmas Wife (1988) - Jim Tanner (credited as Jim Eckhouse) *Annie McGuire (1988) - Charlie *Cocktail (1988) - Tourist *Big (1988) - Supervisor *Shakedown (1988) - Steve Rosen *Spenser: For Hire - 2 episodes (1985-1988) - Lieutenant Commander Carl Westmore/Robert Jordan *The Equalizer - 2 episodes (1986-1987) - District Attorney/Steve *Fatal Attraction (1987) - Man in Japanese Restaurant *84 Charing Cross Road (1987) - Joey the Dentist *American Playhouse - 2 episodes (1986) - Steven *When Nature Calls (1985) - Bobby (credited as John Hays) *Blue Heaven (1985) - Tony Sabella *Trading Places (1983) - Guard *Will There Really Be a Morning? (1983) - Harold Clurman *Another World (1982) - Costume Clerk 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors